Zingaran State
General Information The Kingdom of Zingara exists as an oddity of sorts. More of a loose confederation of Bannorns, or semi independent city-states than a central kingdom. Zingara's history streches back 500 years to the time of King Calenhad, the first Knight of Zingara who was crowned King after defeating the Blight, an evil upsurge by pagan blood vikings that worshipped dark gods of war. Long since defeated and pushed to the South, the Kingdom was forged in Denerim when the first treaty of denerim was signed by the Arls of Umea and Denerim. Since then, it has grown to encompass Tamaby, and Lulea as well. The leadership of the Kingdom is headed by a traditional King who is chosen either by succession or by popular election by the Arls, or the leaders of the various city-states that have banded together to form the Kingdom itself. Under the Arl are the Teryns, or regional governors that act as the mayors of the various cities. Each teyrn is given command of that city's garrison and they are tasked with tax collection and the upkeep of the city and it's regiment of foot soldiers. The Arls report directly to the king, and serve as his advisers and cabinet in times of peace and war. Geography Most of the civilized and developed areas of the kingdom lie in the north, with the primary seat of power at the castle city of Denerim. Lulea and Redcliffe serve as primary ports to trade, and travel throughout the kingdom. The city of Umea serves as a major garrison and military staging point for the campaigns to the South, while the city of Sundsvall is the only guarded route to the Southern Hinterlands. The Southern Hinterlands are primarily a wild and untamed land. Many creatures and barbarians roam these lands and offer a stiff resistance to any unwary caravan or traveler. Most of the efforts to repel the incursion of these folk to the North have met with successful, but at a cost. They are a fiercely independent folk who have long resisted the will of the king and the villages in the south are steadfast in the refusal to acknowledge the existence of the northern Kingdom. Dragon's Peak is a the largest mountain in all of Zingara, and holds a very mystical and special place in Zingaran lore. It is the birthplace of Andraste, the prophet of the Maker, the primary God of Zingara. The Maker is said to have ascended Andraste into heaven directly and that the body of Andraste still exists in a cremated from, somewhere in an Urn inside the Peak itself. The Chantry The Chantry is essentially the group of religious elders that administer to the Maker's faithful in the Kingdom of Zingara. They are tasked with ensuring that the faithful remain true to the Canticles and the Chant of Light as dictated by the Prophet Andraste. Some of the functions of the chantry include the enrollment of new acolytes and initiates into the Chantry, as well as provide special schooling and caring for the poor and sick. They provide shelter for travelers and asylum to refugees. Chantries are buildings constructed and maintained by the Chantry itself, and are symbols of prosperity in towns and are often the site of meetings. The King's Army The Army of the King is the primary land force that protects the Kingdom from domestic and foreign attacks. It is comprised of all males from the ages of 16 to 35, and is equipped by each city as directed by the teryns. Universal conscription is in place, and all males are expected to serve at least five years in the Army, and sometimes more depending on whether it is war or peace. Cavalry is raised by the city of Denerim alone, and is generally under the command of the Grey Wardens, or the officers of the King's Army itself. There are currently 2,100 Auxiliary Footmen, 500 Armored Cavalry, and 100 Grey Wardens in service with the army. Order of the Grey Wardens The Order of the Grey Wardens has existed since the time of the First Blight, when the barbarians swept through the Northern lands and pillaged the people of Denerim, Umea and Sundsvall. They were the leaders of the armies of King Calenhad as he fought to drive the barbarians back to the Hinterlands and defeated the archdemon, the leader of the barbarians themselves. The Grey Wardens remained in existence, to guide the armies of future kings, and to provide inspiration in the event of another Blight. Grey Wardens are among the best trained warriors in Zingara, and make up a small fraction of the army itself. They also have among the largest impact in the army as well, giving it an overall direction and commanding it in times of battle. The armor and weapons of the Grey Wardens are the best that Denerim's craftsmen can produce and are often given priority in arms over the rest of the regular forces. They are also given priest training by the Chantry and are learned scholars and artists as well, making them astute tacticians as well. In all, there have never been greater than 100 Grey Wardens at any given time.